


I'm Gonna Kill You

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 肖恩打算杀了戴斯蒙。一个傻白甜
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 1





	I'm Gonna Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> 给Psi补的生贺，并不好笑也极其短，磕磕绊绊的不会写傻白甜，走的依然是我流复活设定

1

假如你问肖恩，刺客是干什么的——

假如你在今天之前问，他会说刺客是捍卫人民自由意志的。

假如你在今天之后问，他会说刺客就是杀人的。

2

“你打不过我，”戴斯蒙明智地没有躲开肖恩踩他的那一脚，“嗷。你不能指望我站在原地给你刺杀，所以我建议你考虑别的办法。比如下毒。”

“我一定会杀了你。”

肖恩气得咬牙切齿，但是他不仅很忙，还是一个体面的绅士，所以他决定礼貌地对戴斯蒙不理不睬。他是一个有资格佩戴袖剑的刺客。戴斯蒙再惹他，他真的会杀人的。

但是这会儿已经中午了，安全屋的白板上写着今天轮到肖恩做午饭。“别听他的馊主意，肖恩，”克莱嚷嚷道，“让其他人吃顿正常饭。你想弄死戴斯蒙很简单的，就趁他睡午觉的时候捅死他。唯美食和音乐不可亵渎啊。”

“你是第三个要死的。”

“我居然没有排第二的殊荣？”克莱皱起眉，“我正式宣布吃醋了啊。第二个是谁？我替你杀了他。”

“第二个是比尔。归你了。”肖恩盯着电脑屏幕敲键盘，头也不回，“杀了他你就可以自尽了。”

戴斯蒙乐得大笑。

3

于是戴斯蒙今天多了一次餐前祷告，“感谢肖恩没有在我的饭菜里下毒。”

“你最好祈祷你今天别睡着。”

肖恩还是气得牙痒痒。

4

肖恩没有抓到戴斯蒙睡着的机会，因为他自己先撑不住了。老迈尔斯三天前丟给他一封邮件就撒手， 留下肖恩一个人在各民族各国家各原始部落的神话传说中寻找人类政治格局受先行者操纵的可能性，三天之后他被小迈尔斯打横抱回床上。

惊人的是，他睡了四个小时就醒了。尽管整个人还昏昏沉沉的要命，但是他知道他得赶紧起来一一他痛苦地呻吟着摸到戴斯蒙给他放好的眼镜，正好眼镜底下压着一张纸。

“我也睡了午觉。你错过了刺杀我的最好机会，天才！这就是咖啡和茶过量的后果，我是对的。明天的晚饭记得跟我换。-LDVE”

肖恩更想杀人了。

5

“肖恩，你快要变成吸血鬼了，拜托，”瑞贝卡看不下去了，尽管主要原因还是因为假如肖恩愿意休息她似乎就有理甶休息——就像回到了她的大学生涯劝 说同学“你不做我也不做大家一起不做老师就不收了”，她试图向戴斯蒙和克莱发去求助的眼神，“就，多睡一会儿？”

“你以为我不想休息吗！”肖恩把话音咬得十分冷漠，“我明天就能给比尔回信了。我要是变成吸血鬼， 就咬死戴斯蒙和克莱。”

被直接点名的两个刺客相视耸肩。

其实克莱没有那么混账，他多少还是比戴斯蒙更尊重他的男朋友的，只是戴斯蒙每次犯混，他都不幸地确实有一份，于是他回答道：“那也不对啊。被你咬了的话我们难道不是永生了？”

戴斯蒙笑得十分开心。

“别，”肖恩咬牙切齿地警告道，“我昨天刚看完吸血鬼的记载。现在的我比你们之中任何一个人都更了解怎么杀死吸血鬼。”

“就算你知道怎么杀了我，”戴斯蒙更开心了，“但在那之前，你把我转化成了吸血鬼，那不就相当于把我变成你的儿子了？我们上床算不算父子乱伦？”

克莱适时配合：“Ew.”

肖恩放弃了这个想法。他突然变得从身到心一并疲惫极了。

“我会想到办法杀了你的。我会的。”

6

于是，在戴斯蒙再一次设法打扰他工作、抢走他那杯浓到发黑的咖啡时，肖恩戴上了袖剑。

“我给你加点牛奶一一保证没有拦着你喝的意思。”戴斯蒙咋舌。

不忙的时候，肖恩是他们几个之中最有生活品味的人；一旦忙起来，他们会觉得自己相比之下品味极其正常。

“工作时间摄入咖啡因是神圣不可侵犯的，”接过加了牛奶的咖啡之后，肖恩补充道。他知道刚才戴斯蒙就是想把他的咖啡抢走。

“是，是。”戴斯蒙只好点头。

又到了一天该睡觉的时候了。戴斯蒙叹着气，独自回到卧室躺上大床发呆。

多次打扰男朋友工作会被他下达死亡威胁，恐怕这事得找他爸谈谈了。

7

“你跟比尔说了什么？

第二天早上戴斯蒙晨练回来，被肖恩劈头盖脸地问。

他心虚：“怎么了？”

“他说‘辛苦你了’，然后又给了我新的安排。” 肖恩一副不堪劳苦的样子，“他居然会说谢谢。你一定是跟他说了什么。”

“我很遗憾。”戴斯蒙发自内心地感到抱歉，尽管这不是他的错。他还是希望肖恩能少点工作的。

肖恩摆摆手：“刺杀你的计划得搁置一段时间了。”

“我的荣幸？”

“你等着吧。”肖恩并不客气，“还有，克莱，求你赶紧杀了比尔，我会考虑饶你一命的。”

克莱叹了口气。

“你还是杀了我吧。等你杀了戴斯蒙，再杀了我，然后你自尽，要比琢磨怎么杀死比尔简单多了。”

“你从我的名单上移除了。”

“真遗憾。我还有机会吗？”

“等我杀了戴斯再考虑。”肖恩严肃地举起一根手指警告戴斯蒙，“让我把我的工作赶完。再打扰我，我发誓我一定会杀了你。”

戴斯蒙举起双手。

8

后来大约有两天，戴斯蒙真的没去打扰他，因为肖恩正经睡觉了。大概是因为他的新活儿没有前两天那么忙。可能在比尔的世界观里比较轻松的工作叫休息吧。

总之，在肖恩恢复正常工作和生活、戴斯蒙也放弃干扰他的作息之后，安全屋里剩下两个人开了赌局。

肖恩到底会不会动手刺杀戴斯蒙。

往这上面押了最多钱的，是戴斯蒙自己。

9

“我们排除了搏斗、下毒暗杀、在睡觉时偷袭、变成吸血鬼这几种办法，”晚上戴斯蒙躺在床上兴致勃勃地清点着，“你还有什么主意弄死我？”

肖恩嗤了一声，侧身背对他的男朋友：“别太得意，混帐，那天一定会来的。”倒也没有火气，像调侃似的。

戴斯蒙心情格外好地也翻过身，从他背后搂上去，让含笑的声音落在他后颈上。

“我等着。”

10

看着肖恩忙、自己清闲了那么好几天的报应终于来了。戴斯蒙和克莱迎来了他们新生后的第一个任务。

“这事真是见鬼了。”克莱在通讯频道里嘀咕， “你猜怎么着？说不定肖恩终于能如愿以偿了。”

戴斯蒙保持着他独有的认真和乐观，“横竖不亏。走吧。”

余下两个后勤在安全屋里呆着气压极低。

如果不是比尔的硬性命令，肖恩非常想和他们一起去，即便他本身并不喜欢跑前线。即便他的理智告诉他在安全屋里呆着才是正确的。

他有这么不高兴也是因为这次行动涉及私仇了。

“朱诺的注意力会在加琳娜身上，”他端起用于控制情绪的茶，“我会告诉她怎么做的。现在，待在屋顶上前进，在十字路口右转。”

“谁对特工电影感兴趣？”在肖恩对面嚼着汉堡的瑞贝卡说，“认为肖恩像Q的举手。”

“Really? ”肖恩翻了个白眼，“认为瑞贝卡像班吉的举手。”

“OK，我更正，认为肖恩像布兰特的举手。”

“让克莱做伊森•亨特，让我做詹姆斯•邦德，话题结束，好吗？”戴斯蒙在跑酷中抢答，“我甚至还可以给你调真正的手摇马天尼。”

“那你可要小心了，吉米，所有坏人都对你有兴趣。”

肖恩幼稚地撇撇嘴。这就是为什么他讨厌这个比喻，尽管比喻是他们生活中相当大的一部分乐趣来源。“既然如此，我说了算。在这里停下。Double-0 Seven，”他用他的英伦口音命令道，“设一个狙击点，我会联系其他刺客过来。”

11

“呆在这儿别出去。别出去！”肖恩把两个刺客指 挥到一处撤离点躲着，“没有我的命令谁也别出去。谁敢动，我就用无人机炸谁的脑袋。”

戴斯蒙没有反抗他的无用威胁。

他接下来的指挥点的那些名字他几乎一个都不认识，一个无人机绕着他们嗡嗡转，另一个飞在外面观察周边情况。再后来甚至还有其他受伤的刺客被指挥到这儿来，一问情况，刺客已经突破朱诺信徒的最后防线了。战局已定。

克莱按着他的伤口，用另一只手捅了捅戴斯蒙。

“你知道吗，我不认为肖恩会在任务中弄死你。”

如果肖恩能看到戴斯蒙的微笑，他一定会骂他白痴。戴斯蒙把他腿上的纱布绑紧一圈，“我更感兴趣了。你到底想怎么杀了我，肖恩？”

“闭嘴，白痴！”

看来肖恩看到戴斯蒙的微笑了。

12

疼死你算了！

肖恩在给戴斯蒙处理伤口时气呼呼地想。

刚开始时他下手一点都不客气，报复性地用棉花清理伤口，把戴斯蒙疼得直抽气。“你真的要疼死我吗？”他的男朋友可怜兮兮地求饶道，“听着，我很抱歉，好吗，我发誓我下次会小心的。”

肖恩气归气，还是心软了。

他舍不得戴斯蒙喊疼，多少是他的心理阴影之一。

“安全屋里没准备麻药。”他最终说，“……我以 后会买一些备着的。”

麻药又太夸张了，确实用不着。戴斯蒙只穿着一件T恤坐在床边，低头就能看到肖恩就跪在他双腿之间小心翼翼地清洗他大腿上的伤口，想他男朋友事实上有着怎样敏感的神经。

也称不上敏感吧，就是令人疑惑。肖恩虽然不爱嘴上直说但他旁敲侧击的热烈坦白真的不少，戴斯蒙是知道肖恩对他的想法的，只不过他没明白。他一直不明白，他仍然认为自己只是个普通人。他就像一个普通人爱上另一个普通人一样单纯而热切地爱着肖恩，肖恩几年前本来也是这样的，几年后的现在肖恩却说用不着想明白，这正是他为什么这样爱他的原 因。

他不仅仅是错过了许多年——就当作沉睡许多年吧——他还错过了理解肖恩的最好机会。现在的戴斯蒙总是搞不懂他为什么有时对他报以极高的期望和信念，有时又好像什么也没发生过似的骂他白痴。并不是戴斯蒙不爱这样，他对他如今的生活没有任何一丝不满，这挺好的，甚至好得有时令人忘记他们身处永恒的战争，可见一斑。

问题在于，他想，他究竟何德何能让肖恩这样爱他？

他不是没有问过这个问题。在他们独处时分，尤其是安安静静的夜晚，在没有任何事打扰他们俩的脑 子的时候，戴斯蒙是问过的，肖恩也难得耐心回答了，但戴斯蒙始终还是没能完全理解。

“你为什么像这祥爱我？”为什么不是更简单、纯粹、年轻气盛的爱，像是我爱你就要把你追到手， 像进行一场战争就要让你活下去？为什么是沉重而长久的疲惫，那到底有什么好让你心甘情愿惦记着？

“为什么不放下我？”

“因为你是你，白痴。”肖恩捂住他的眼睛好声好气地叫他睡觉，“何况我怎么就不是昏头昏脑地爱你，你怎么就知道你不是累死累活地爱我？”

谁才是谁的信仰？

13

好吧，所以肖恩也不会在他受伤之后趁人之危疼死他，于是事情转了一圈，又回到原点。

“我觉得你还是试着对我下毒吧，”戴斯蒙打量他又回到正常精致生活的男朋友的心情，决定认为他可以把手指戳进肖恩的糖罐里沾点糖尝尝，遂舔着指尖对正在往茶杯里加适置糖的肖恩说，“我热爱生活，所以下毒的机会很多。”

“喔？那正好，”肖恩心情很好地没正面嫌弃他，而是顺着他的话张口就来，“这罐糖有毒的。你三分钟之内就会死。”

戴斯蒙看着他说完就喝了一口茶。“那你怎么办，跟我殉情？”

“我不会死，因为我喝茶。”

于是鬼使神差的，戴斯蒙也拿起他的杯子品了一口。还行，甘苦味道淡淡的，有一丝甜。他放下茶杯看到肖恩望向他的神色，后者笑意格外放松愉快，见他看过来了，甚至还笑得有几分得逞。

“好喝吗？”

“还不错。”

于是成功引诱美国心性男朋友安分坐下来和他规矩极多的英国男朋友好好喝茶。戴斯蒙在一边玩手机 游戏一边往嘴里送甜点时还说，“三分钟到了？”

“嗯，三分钟到了。你已经死了，只不过你还没有意识到。看点这方面的作品，你会对现实起疑心的。”肖恩坐的舒舒服服地抱着一本书看，像模像样地回答遒。

戴斯蒙便咧嘴笑。

“是吗？我觉得我的死亡被过分夸大了。”

14

肖恩还想杀了戴斯蒙吗？想。

戴斯蒙还活着吗？当然还活着。

他还很幸福呢。


End file.
